


Now You've Done It (Modern Mob AU)

by Smokeybluebrookelyn107



Series: Speak Now [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Vision, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Wanda Maximoff, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Implied Consent, Masturbation, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Humiliation, Public Punishment, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Top Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, and have done the whole talking thing, bottom reader, but for the sake of the flow i might not explicitly write it in, but it happened, mob boss wanda maximoff, so all good, sub Reader, sub vision, they're all horny pervy sobs, thigh riding, top wanda maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeybluebrookelyn107/pseuds/Smokeybluebrookelyn107
Summary: Y/N has been misbehaving a little lately but now she's really done it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Speak Now [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761202
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Now You've Done It (Modern Mob AU)

**Author's Note:**

> There was speculation about the fabled "last time" that I hinted at in Now Roll For Damage and I just couldn't help myself so, here's a prologue. Might come out in bits, might come out in one big torrent after this - who knows. Tagging things as I go along so, watch this space ;)

Steve glanced away from his paperwork when his phone buzzed and, seeing that the message was from you, gave a savage smile. He had expected a second video based on how the last one had ended though, he hadn't thought that it would take this long.

Dropping his pen down on the desk halfway through signing his name, he sat back in his chair and readied himself for the show. He should finish up for the day if the pair of you weren't going to risk being late for your meeting with Wanda. Still, it wouldn't be fair of him to go home without viewing any messages that you had sent him when the sending of said messages was a hard rule. Steve was pretty stringent about leading by example at the best of times - how could he expect you to follow your rules if he wasn't prepared to follow his? - but with you flouting one rule in particular of late, it was especially important. 

The message that accompanied the video was short and desperate, the opening image showing you to be in the same frustrated mess as the last.

Gleefully putting on his headphones, he pressed play.

You lay on your shared bed, naked from the waist down with your free hand buried between your legs. A sheen of sweat, far more than a mere glisten, covered your forehead and soaked the roots of your hair. He couldn't help but hum to himself as your face scrunched in ecstasy and frustration, your hand slowing and quickening, repeatedly seeking the edge but unable to find it.

'Poor thing,' he rumbled under his breath, 'don't worry, Babydoll. Daddy'll be home soon.' 

Your needy whimpers descended into tearful whines before a fierce growl tore from your throat and you slung the phone down onto the bed. From how the screen spun he could only assume that your phone had bounced unexpectedly off of the mattress. The clatter as it hit the floor was so loud through his headphones that he nearly jumped in his seat.

Blackness filled the screen and scrambling against sheets filled his ears.

You looked relieved as the camera twirled and focused back on your face. Lowering your head onto the duvet, you gave a weak groan and the video ended.

Steve paused a moment; heart-thumping, cogs turning. Grazing his finger across the screen, he rewound the video a little, scrutinising a few seconds worth of footage near the end. He repeated the action three more times until he was absolutely sure.

Standing, he threw his headphones down onto the desk and headed for the door.

'Meet me at Wanda's later,' he ordered Bucky on his way out through the lobby.

'And where the hell are you goin'?' Bucky asked, pulling his feet from where they were propped on the coffee table and rising from his chair.

'Home.'


End file.
